doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon (1973 anime)
Nippon TV |Original run = April 1, 1973 - September 30, 1973 |Total episodes = 26 (52 segments) |Successor = Doraemon (1979 anime) |Opening song = Boku no Doraemon |Ending song = Doraemon Rumba }} The 1973 Doraemon anime series was a brief but successful attempt at adapting the original manga series into anime. It was initially aired on the Nippon TV network starting in April 1973, and lasted 6 months and ended with an episode named "Goodbye, Doraemon". After it ended, Doraemon remained exclusively as a manga until 1979 when TV Asahi produced and aired a second anime adaptation, which finished its run in March of 2005. After the 1979 anime finished its run, a new version of the anime aired shortly after, which is still running to this day. The series' episodes (approximately 10 minutes long) aired every Sunday from 7:00 PM to 7:30 PM, having two segments (episodes) in each broadcast. It had reruns from 1974 to 1979. The last rerun, in 1979, was ended abruptly after Shogakukan sent a letter to the TV station (Toyama TV) that was airing the series ordering them to stop airing the 1973 series since it would "damage the reputation of the new anime" or "confuse the children". It is worth noting that the character designs in this anime adaptation appear more stylized than the character designs used in the TV Asahi anime adaption, which were more true to the original manga. It also used a different opening theme, which was possibly influenced partly by the theme song to the original The Pink Panther cartoons. Characters Main Characters 4-164-049.jpg|Doraemon D24-003.jpg|Nobita Nobi D24-006.jpg|Shizuka Minamoto D24-020.jpg|Suneo Honekawa 075_7.jpg|Takeshi Gouda Other Characters 164_8.jpg|Tamako Nobi Nobisuke Nobi in 1973.jpg|Nobisuke Nobi 1973sewashi.png|Sewashi Nobi Obaachan.jpg|Nobita's grandmother Nobisaku1973.jpg|Nobisaku Nobi D24-016.jpg|Suneo's father D24-017.jpg|Suneo's mother 1973mrgoda.png|Gian's father 8waR.jpg|Gian's mother GATCHAKO1973.gif|Gatchako JAIKO IN 1973! WTF.jpg|Botako Sensei1973.jpg|Ganari 3-40-044.jpg|Mii Chan Yuriko.jpg|Yuriko Jamako.jpg|Jamako Debuko.jpg|Debuko Gianancestor.jpg|Gian's Ancestor Shizukamother1973.png|Shizuka's mother Yoshio_1973.png|Yoshio Minamoto Template picture.png|Sunemaru Honekawa Episodes list Cancellation Contrary to popular belief, the series did have good ratings, although it was still considered unsuccessful. It was considered to be renewed for another year, but ultimately was not. It was mainly canceled due to financial issues with Nippon TV Video, as well as the president of the animation studio resigning. The new elected president of the animation studio did not have any interest in continuing the anime. Rarity It is very difficult to find any footage of this version of Doraemon, aside from a few short clips and the opening and ending theme. Nippon TV Video sold off the film reels to attempt to cover their debt. It was also rumored that Nippon TV Video deliberately ordered a "cremation fire" and destroyed all of the episodes. Masami Jun, the production chief of the 1973 series, later confirmed that this was nothing more than a farce. In 1995, episodes eighteen, and twenty through twenty-six were found to be stored in Studio Rush (now known as IMAGICA) completely intact but with only two episodes without audio. These episodes are commonly shown at Doraemon conventions, but can not be legally released on DVD, due to Nippon TV Video being defunct. Date and Time of the original run and reruns First Run: *Nippon Television (NTV, Tokyo, Nippon TV network): April 1, 1973 - September 30, 1973,weekdays and weekends at 7-7:30 pm Off-network runs: *Broadcasting System of Niigata (BSN, TBS network): September 4th, 1974 - October 11th, 1974, weekdays 5-5:30 pm. *Ryukyu Broadcasting (RBC, Okinawa, TBS network): dates and tiems info unknown. *TV Shizuoka (SUT, Fuji TV network): April 17th, 1975 - unknown, Thursdays 6-6:30 pm. Dates unkown for Nagano, Ishikawa, Okayama and Saga. Reruns: *Nippon Television (NTV, Tokyo, Nippon TV network) : **First rerun: Match 27th - May 2nd, 1974, weekdays 8:20 - 8:55 am, later moved to 8-8:30 pm. **Second rerun: April 2, 1975 - May 6th, 1975, weekdays 8-8:30 pm. *Aomori Broadcasting (RAB, Nippon TV Network): December 5th, 1974 - January 17th, 1975, weekdays 4:55-5:25 pm. *Iwate Television (TVI, Nippon TV and TV Asahi network): January 5th, 1975 - February 17th, 1975, weekdays 4:55 - 5:25 pm. *Fukuoka Broadcasting System (FBS, Nippon TV network): April 17th, 1975 - May 22nd, 1975, timeslot info unknown. *Yomiuri Tlelevision (YTV, Osaka, Nippon TV network): May 12th, 1975 - June 12th, 1975, weekdays 6:30 pm, episode 26 unaired. *Hiroshima HOME Television (UTH/HOME, Nippon TV network): May 22nd, 1975 - June 16th, 1975, timeslots unknown. *Miyagi Television Broadcasting (MTB, Nippon TV network): July 9th, 1975 - August 18th, 1975, weekdays 8-8:30 am. *RKK Kunamoto Broadcasting (TBS): 1976/1977, timezone info unknown. *Toyama Television (T34/BBT, Fuji TV): July 24th, 1979 - August 3rd, 1979, weekdays 6:45-7pm, only one episode instead of two. Cast Promos of the show Animation cels Differences between manga and subsequent anime series This series had a total of 12 major changes from the original manga. *Gian lives with his widowed father, who is weaker and shorter and often bullied by Gian himself. In the manga and subsequent anime series, Gian's mother is a recurring character. *The series ends with Doraemon leaving Nobita permanently, and the former never comes back to the latter. There was going to be a second season in which Doraemon returns from the future, but due to its cancellation, it never happened. **The event that Doraemon leaving Nobita permanently almost occured in the manga due to the writers considered cancelling the series because of its poor rating at the time before Volume 6. However, due to the face that the manga became successful, Doraemon was brought back in Volume 7. *The Take-copter is named "Heritonbo", name used in the early manga. *Doraemon comes from the 21st century, instead of the 22nd century. *Sensei has a given name, Ganari (???). *There was an additional character named Gachako, an annoying female robot duck. She was removed from later versions of the manga and never appeared in the subsequent anime series as Fujiko F. Fujio disliked her. *Dorami, Dekisugi and Jaiko never appeared. The latter is often mistaken with Botako by their appearance. *The series emphasized slapstick comedy. *Nobita's school was named "Downtown Elementary School". *Doraemon's gadgets were called "Secret Weapons". *Sewashi, like Nobita, had glasses. *Botako is a recurring character and Shizuka's housekeeper. zh:日本電視台版哆啦A夢動畫 es:Doraemon (anime de 1973) Category:1973 anime